Classified S
by Dead Fairytales
Summary: Everything's a secret. They're not even real people. They take things away, he wants her to stay. She doesn't want to. There's always room for improvement and there's time for f e e l i n g s. They shouldn't blend.


**Classified S**

Alt. Universe  
Multple Pairings

* * *

"_Look at her_, I can't believe he would fall so easily for someone like her!"

He raised a elegant eyebrow at her and took a sip from his glass. Setting himself back in his plush chair he motioned a finger towards her, signaling her for her to come over to him. She rolled her eyes and stomped (although, to anyone else, it would seem like she glided her way over to him), in her red halter dress that stopped short before her knee showing off her long legs.

Sliding easily into his lap she hung her legs off of the arm of the chair and snatched his drink away from him and took a sip. He pursed his lips together and gave her another look as if silently reprimanding her for doing that and asking 'why don't you get your own.'. When she placed the drink back in his hand, he could still see that she was silently fuming inside still.

"I can't believe we would all stand back and watch this happen. I mean if she-" She began to say before pausing. They both remained quiet and snuck looks at one stoic boy in the corner by himself glaring icely into his drink.

"Let him do what he wants." He tucked a strand of hair that snuck out of his long ponytail, behind his ear. "We don't interfere with our business, let alone our personal business." He smirked as her hair fell down from her up-do, and fingered her long black hair-sticks which where now firmly grasped in his hand.

She scoffed, gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the floor. "Neji. Don't do that again. I only let you do that this time."

* * *

It was funny.

Maybe perhaps even ironic in a sick and twisted way how they were all gathered here together in rather pleasant moods. How each of them _looked _so incredibly human and normal with their smiles and humorous jibes. The relaxation of each and one of their muscles was simultaneous reaction once they stepped inside and saw 'the group', as they liked to call it. Anyone who had just arrived easily slid into the small group, the others taking notices and giving them a warm welcome.

They gathered here every first Friday of the month- one of the few days they would ever have off, and ordered drinks (even though some were underage, the bar owners did not care and _did not _want any attention from them). They would talk in quiet whispers, loud and boisterously, and laugh without a care in the world. They would come in and dance amongst the sweat and smoke, and in-between the pulses of the room-shaking bass thundering in their ears. The flashing lights, the enormous sound vibrating from their head to their toes, to the smoke from the cigarettes, the combination of sweat and perfume wafting in the air, the sight of the scantily clad girls dancing madly with each other- arms flailing, butts shaking, body rolls, the crazy group of people with that slightly psychotic look in their eyes with smiles that took up their whole faces- a look of pure ecstasy- they didn't have to take drugs to be hooked on this place.

This place was on a whole new different level from reality.

They didn't care how old you were, how ugly or beautiful, gay or not, what race. They didn't care about who was dying outside, how terrible the world was filled to the mass with sins and terror. How once they would step outside, the judgments, the lies and deceits, and all the terrible things in the world would come at them. Somehow that room- was better than reality, because they could pretend that everything was alright and everyone was normal.

Everyone knew to be wary of the group, to be careful with them. No one knew why, but it was an implied rule once you stepped into the club. Newcomers who would foolishly think of overturning their power, never came back. They never existed. They were respected and revered, and no one had a clue why they were.

"I am _sooo_ sore," complained a bright-eyed boy walking back to the couch hand in hand with a pink-haired girl. "Sakura, don't you think I was the best dancer ever!" He exclaimed childishly, running a calloused hand through his messy blond hair. He smiled widely as the group looked at him with laughter.

It was undisputed that 'the group', was amongst one of the best looking people in the club. Not one fell into an 'ugly' category. The blue and bright eyed, tall and built blond boy was talked about through the club commonly. How the girls hungered to dance with him- not only for his good looks, but his pleasant personality and how he could easily move with the girls and keep up with them.

It was well known though that he only had eyes for her. The tall leggy, long haired pink haired vixen, grabbed a martini glass as soon as she arrived at the room, and sweetly walked over to two boys- the blond and the black haired boys, trying to charm them with sugary sap and hip. While the light haired boy laughed, the dark haired on sat in stony silence glancing over his shoulder to look at the entrance of the room.

"Ino, they were scheduled to arrive today." The dark haired boy muttered to the supplicated tall blond girl to his side.

She gave him a sharp look. "Yes-" She sighed, and glared at him. "I talked to her today. She's arriving with all of them. You better not give her a hard time, We're all proud of her for what she did." She paused giving him a glance before proceeding. "Don't misunderstand her. She's a nice person. If we were all as stupid as you, we'd be in love with her too."

His laugh was an odd combination of smoky and sultry at the same time. "You don't know what happened."

She smirked. "I beg to differ."

"Ino, you feel confident enough to doubt her eyes?"

"I'm not doubting her abilities. I'm saying that she's a girl." She smirked widely and walked off from the boy.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**:

Attention. This is a super rough copy. So shutup.

Prior; Ten-Ten and Neji. Hints of the regular dose of Naruto with Sakura. Sasuke looking for a girl with eyes, and an appearance of Ino. I don't know whether to continue this or not. Let's just summarize this whole brief joint.

This is taking place NOW. They're not ninjas. They're not assassins. They're not even registered as people anywhere. There is a group. There is another group. To be in the 'another group', you are selected from the group. No one's ever been selected from the group in five years, until this girl was selected. What does she mean to the original- and what does she mean to the leader of the 'another group'?

I'm very secretive.


End file.
